cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
| label3 = Estimated Age | data3 = 13 | label4 = Planet of Origin | data4 = Earth | label5 = Known Aliases | data5 = Radical Edward, Françoise Appledehli | header6 = Criminal Records | data7 = Hacking | header8 = Additional Information | label9 = Computer: | data9 = Tomato }} Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV also known as Radical Edward, Ed, and rarely her birthname Françoise Appledehli (born January 1, 2058 needed) is a hacker prodigy from Earth. She is a comical teenage girl around 13 years in age. Biography Jamming with Edward Edward was first introduced the the crew of Bebop in Session 9 Jamming with Edward, although it is assumed that Edward had been tracking Spike, Jet and Faye for some time and she learned about their exploits on other worlds. In Jamming with Edward a bounty is placed on the person responsible for making land carvings on Earth using a weather satellite from Earth's orbit. The news media and ISSP assume that a hacker is responsible for the act and few hackers are as storied by the local Earthlings as Radical Edward. With her computer Tomato and her hacking skills Edward is able to talk with the weather satellite who she calls MPU. She discovers that the satellite created the land carvings on his own because he was lonely, and Edward hackings into the Bebop's communication line to tell them that the satellite is the bounty. She offers her help in downloading a copy of MPU for the Bebop in return for one favor: that Edward can become a member of Bebop. Appearance Ed is a skinny androgynous teenage girl with tufts of bright red hair. She is drawn with red cheek marks to accentuate her youth, and she also has no discernible nose. Edward wears a loose sleeveless white T-shirt, tight bicycle shorts, and is always seen barefooted. Once she attempted to wear socks in Mushroom Samba but she immediately lost her balance. She sometimes wears a pair of large green goggles on her head or dangling from her neck. Personality Ed has displayed many unusual character traits that are common of a teenager, eccentric genius, and wild animal. She is a free spirit that sometimes show emotion by growling or howling like a dog. Edward rarely walks in a normal fashion, instead preferring to run with her arms flailing, crawl on the ground, roll in somersaults, or walk on her hands. She is always talking about herself in the third person and will sometimes respond to a character in nonsensical Edwardisms. Development Voice Actress: Aoi Tada English Dub Voice Actress: Melissa Fahn Originally, Ed's character was based on a description of the series' music director ("a little weird, catlike, but a genius at creating music") and was originally going to be a dark-skinned boy. It was changed to even the gender ratio on the Bebop, which was, with Ed as a boy, three guys and one girl. This original character design appears in session 5, stealing a clearly adult magazine from Annie's bookstore by smuggling it under his shirt.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Cowboy_Bebop_characters#Edward Memorable Quotes Pictures References Category:Characters